Twinkling Stars
by Cupcakecandy707
Summary: When Rainbow Dash was 10 her parents were murdered on a grassy hillside, so every night she goes to that hillside and stargazes. That's where she meets Soarin,whose mother was also murdered. The two go to seek revenge on the person who murdered their loved ones. What will happen when the killer is revealed, and will love blossom in the process?
1. Chapter 1

/-/  
/ Murder/ Story: Twinkling Stars/ by flutterdashXD/-/

One clear, August night, a rainbow-maned filly laid on a blanket with her parents, starring up at the stars. That filly's name was Rainbow Dash. Rainbow's parents were pointing out constellations to little Dashie, until a dark shadowy figure stabbed a knife into rainbow's father's chest, killing him.

"Dashie! Run!" her mother called out while running to the other direction trying to distract the ran to her older brother, Rainbow Blitz's house and knocked on the door, crying bucketloads . Rainbow Blitz, Dash's 15-year-old brother, let his little sis into his house and lead her to the living room, and onto the couch. He got her something to drink and tried to calm her down, but Dash kept crying and crying until there were no more tears left to shed. "Dashie, what happened? Where's Mom and Dad?" Blitz asked in a shaky voice.

"They're gone" was all Rainbow Dash could say before bursting into tears again. Millions of emotions were going through Blitz's head, but he had to stay strong for his little sister.

"Oh Dashie," he said, giving Dash a hug. Something inside Dash broke when she heard that.

"Don't call me that Blitz, and don't touch me," she said, and pushed her brother away from her, and don't call me Dashie either. Rainbow Blitz just looked at his sister with a look of shock and worry. What happened to his sweet, little Dashie?

"Rainbow, what's wrong?" he asked, puzzled and concerned.

"Nothing's wrong Blitz, I'm just really tired," Dash said, walking upstairs the guest room.

"Ok, Dash, good night," Blitz said as he walked up the stairs to his own room.

"Night," was all Rainbow could muster,before drifting off to mind filled with dreams about her parents and the stars, not knowing that miles, and miles away, someone was sleeping in their own bed. Dreaming about the same things. 


	2. Chapter 2

/-/  
/ 7 years later/ Story: Twinkling Stars/

"Dash, wake up!" Rainbow Blitz said, slightly shoving his little sister. "It's too early, Blitz, besides, school doesn't start until tomorrow," Rainbow Dash said sleepily,"Um Dash, it's three in the afternoon," Blitz said, and I just heard on the news that another, pony has been killed." "What!" Dash said, suddenly wide awake, " Another pony! Who is it this time? Is it the same pony who murdered our parents ? Where is that pony, I want revenge?" she said instantly, shaking her brother, "WELL, I WANT ANSWERS!" she said, panicked. "Two unicorns, this time, one mare and a stallion, yes, it is the same pony, they don't know where he is, and you are NOT getting revenge," Blitz said smoothly. "Now come downstairs, I made a daffodil and daisy sandwich, just the way you like it," he said, walking downstairs. "Um ok, but Blitz, why can't I have revenge?" Dash asked, a little hint of feigned ignorance in her voice as she asked somewhat sweetly. "Dash, we talked about this, as I told you, I am your legal guardian, and it is my job to keep you safe." Blitz said, with a little edge in his voice, "Now, get down into that dining room and eat your lunch, also, I have another blind date tonight, so I won't be able to make it tonight." Rainbow just rolled her eyes and asked in a sarcastic tone, "Cadence?" she asked. "Yeah,high school" he answered. Cadence had been her brother's friend since high school, ever since she was married to Shining Armor, Twilight's brother, she has been trying to play matchmaker for her brother. It has NOT been going well. "So, Dashie, I heard there's going to be a few new kids in your class." Blitz said, after a short period of awkward silence " Since you don't really do much after school, and all the clubs and stuff don't start until next week, I volunteered you to show one of the new kids around school." he said with a small smile. "What!" Rainbow Dash screamed, almost knocking over the table. " Blitz, you know that I have friends already!" she said, exasperated. " Rainbow, you only have your little circle of seven friends, you need more people in your life," Blitz said, defiantly. "Besides, I heard that this kid was the co-captain of every team in his old school, you probably have a lot in common." "Well fine, if you say so," Dash muttered with a huff. "Well, I'm going out for a fly, see you around 7." She said, taking off into the sky. "Dashie, Dashie, Dashie, what am I going to do with you?" Blitz muttered, clearing up the table.


End file.
